Peter Petrelli/Season One
This article archives history of Peter Petrelli during Season One. For more about Peter Petrelli, see the main article. For Peter Petrelli's Season Two history, see here. For Peter Petrelli's Season Three history, see here. Character History Genesis Peter Petrelli stands on a building before falling. Peter then wakes up in the home of Charles Deveaux, a patient under his care. Peter keeps "having these amazing dreams" that he is flying when he closes his eyes. Turning to his brother Nathan, Peter talks about his intense dreams. However, Nathan is a politician running for Congress and extremely busy. Although he does listen, he disregards Peter's claims that he can fly and wonders why Peter would come to him, anyway. News of their mother's arrest for shoplifting interrupts their conversation. At the police station, Peter and Nathan talk with their mother Angela. Recently widowed, she has been doing odd things such as this for several months. Nathan, more concerned with his campaign than his mother, tells her to "get over it." Peter attempts to be understanding and talks with his mother while Nathan eventually leaves. As they talk, Peter tells his mother about an almost metaphysical connection he feels he has with his brother, recalling a time in the past where Peter knew Nathan had been hurt prior to anyone contacting him; his mother is unconvinced. Later at the campaign headquarters, Nathan has managed to sweep his mother's arrest under the rug and wishes she'd just get a hobby. Peter, on the other hand, simply sees it as a cry for attention and a sign of loneliness. Nathan then transitions the conversation into offering Peter a job as his coordinator. However, Peter is turned off by Nathan's self-serving intentions and attempt to "do the right thing" by him. He declines, saying he doesn't want his brother's pity, and walks out. There in the street, Peter hails a cab. The driver is Mohinder Suresh, and the two begin a conversation. Peter asks Mohinder about "being special" and Mohinder tells him about evolution. Suddenly, Peter gets a call from Simone Deveaux—daughter of his patient Charles—telling him to hurry over to Isaac's place. Peter and Simone arrive at the apartment of her boyfriend, Isaac Mendez. Simone explains Isaac's ability to "paint the future". Simone finds Isaac lying on the ground, apparently overdosed on heroin. She frantically calls 911 while Peter discovers a painting that depicts him flying off of a building. Isaac has also painted a large floor mural depicting the city being destroyed in a nuclear explosion. Isaac's only words are, "We have to stop it." Later, Peter stands above a building and summons Nathan to prove that he can fly. However, when Peter jumps, he falls, and it's Nathan who flies up to rescue him. However, Nathan loses his grip, and Peter falls. Don't Look Back Peter awakens in a hospital bed. At his side is Nathan, who, when asked, claims neither of them flew and Peter simply jumped, nearly killing himself. Between this and his mother's revelation that Peter's late father had apparently been mentally unstable as well as suicidal, Peter is led to believe he's going crazy. Drawing a crude stick figure image with one figure levitating a few feet above the ground, Peter gets an idea. Attempting to cope and find out the truth, Peter stands on the edge of another rooftop later that evening. Nathan arrives, and Peter threatens to jump if Nathan doesn't tell him what really happened. Nathan tells Peter that they both flew. However, Peter thinks that Nathan is lying to make him feel better, and he becomes angry. Nathan then points out that Peter is walking on thin air, and Peter is relieved to know that they can both fly. One Giant Leap Peter repeatedly tries to fly (or at least levitate) while at a playground, only to crash to the ground each time. Heading back to campaign headquarters, Peter tells Nathan about a book written by Chandra Suresh. Peter believes the author "knows what's going on" and wants to find him, but neither Nathan's focus nor his disinterest in his powers have changed. Bumping into Simone after just leaving Charles Deveaux's apartment, Peter tells her he has given up his job as a nurse. He says he no longer feels right "trying to save the world one person at a time" and is meant for something more. As Peter leaves the building, the two comment on hoping to see each other. Later, they do just that at an event held by Nathan. During the event, Peter confesses his love to Simone, stating "I've been in love with you since the moment I first laid eyes on you." During Nathan's speech, he talks about his family, particularly his ill late father. Over the course of the speech, the focus turns to Peter and Nathan publicly refers to Peter's attempt to fly as a suicide attempt. Shocked and offended, Peter eventually runs out, followed by a concerned Simone. After the event, Peter punches Nathan as he is getting into his car, calling him an SOB. Immediately held back by Nathan's bodyguards, Peter furiously denounces Nathan's comment during the speech. When the guards let Peter go, he goes in for another blow to his brother's jaw. Asked by Nathan if he'll at least go along with what was said, Peter angrily shrugs and walks away. Out in the pouring rain, Peter meets up with Simone while trying to hail a cab. He quickly insists that what Nathan said about him wasn't true and Simone says she knows. Then the two exchange a kiss under her red umbrella (just as Isaac predicted.) 'Graphic Novel:Trial By Fire' As Nathan flies to rescue a girl, he thinks of how jealous Peter would be. Category:Characters Category:Advanced Humans